narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Encounter Three: Team Infinite vs Team Yamashiro
Fortunately for you, your ship fell out of the massive tsunami and you landed on the beaches of the island outside of the forest. The basking sun provides all the warmth you need to recover from the colds of the water. The sand, naturally, is very soft and loose. Pre-Combat Actions Team Infinite There was a stiff ringing sound playing in Asura's head. He opened his eyes only to see his ship completely wrecked to pieces. The once perfectly crafted ship by Kirigakure was a complete disaster. It was dark where he was, but the strong rays of the sun managed to slip it's way through the cracks of the ship providing a light source. Pushing boards from the wreck ship aside with his only free arm, Asura slowly began to stand to his feet. Standing up halfway slumped, Asura's arm that was trapped under boards dangled as if it were broken. "Ah dammit! Kirigakure, what a very interesting place indeed." Looking around Asura found a whole to slip his way through, landing his feet finally on ground. The sand from the island founds its way into Asura's shoes forcing him to lift his foot. "Tokaku-kun, Tōko-hime, it's time to get out here." "Asura-san, forgive me...but if you cannot answer this question correctly I'll have no choice but to cut you down where you stand," a familiar voice spoke from behind the young Uzumaki, belonging to none other than Tōko Kannagi. The dark haired maiden had her sword drawn and directed towards her teammate as she stood atop a broken piece of the wreckage. "What did I tell you to never forget on the day we graduated from the academy?" she inquired with a cold tone that matched her stern expression perfectly. Placing his hand on his what appeared to be broken shoulder, he paused for a second. He began to think back on that day at which they graduated from the academy, but nothing bright came to his mind. Only thing in his brain was scientific, and of course that had nothing to do with it. Showing both his top and both teeth, he closed them together and began to suck in air. "I'm unaware of what you are talking about Tōko-hime. Did I miss something during my dissections?" "Dissections?" she thought to herself, tightening the grip she had on her blade as she wondered if the answer was an attempt to throw her off. "If you truly don't remember how we met, perhaps you are better off dead." Smirking at his teammates remark, Asura grabbed his shoulder tighter then glared at Tōko. "You should know Tōko-hime..." Asura applied immense pressure to his shoulder pushing it back into place, and a loud cracking sound filled the air. He spun his arm clock, showing off his double jointability. "That I can not die." Sighing, Tōko sheathed her blade and hopped down from the wreckage. "That trait will suffice, I suppose," she comments, "Though, I would have preferred you to just answer a question normally." Slung over her shoulder was a small amount of supplies, in addition to her own gear, that she had recovered from the ruins of the vessel. While it contained food to last to for a couple of days if managed well, they would need a source of fresh water soon. Taking a step onto the sand, Tōko immediately paused as her foot sunk noticeably into the soft surface. "This isn't going to do at all," she comments, opting to instead step across the broken pieces of wood. "Asura-san, this location will likely become a battlefield in the coming hours," Tōko begins, surveying the area carefully, "Given the relative openness of our surroundings sneak attacks are less likely, but not impossible. As such, once we are able to reconvene with Tokaku-san, I suggest we make preparations to that end. Most notably in respect to our mobility limitations." Suggesting that preparation and forethought would give them an undeniable advantage in combat, the kunoichi had already begun developing strategies for their situation. "Additionally..." she continued in a lowered tone, "My memories are hazy regarding the events just prior to the crash. Do you recall the details of our scroll?" Some few miles away, a blond haired child drifted ashore, his closed eyes suggesting he was still very much asleep. It was an odd sequence of events, given that he had been separated from the rest of his team. Luckily for him, he suffered no severe injuries, aside from the fact that his hair was now dirtied with bits of sand. The attempts of the scorching rays of the sun dancing upon his face to awaken him from his slumber proved futile at first, though given sometime, it actually managed to wake him up. Donning his usual aloof expression, Tokaku looked about at his new surroundings, a large bubble forming from his left nostril. "Huh?" He inquired, rubbing his eyes with both hands to conceive the scenery in full. He then immediately looked towards his side frantically, and sighed in relief as he noted his katana beside him. Had he lost such a valuable asset, if would have been the same as dying. Naturally, he rose to his feet and dusted off his kimono before attending to his sandals, which had also been dirtied by the sheer abundance of sand. In the distance, he could sense the chakra of his teammates, and more importantly, the chakra of a nearby team. Then came the time to make an important decision. Should he regroup with his squad? Or chase after the enemy all on his own? For a shinobi of his level, such a task would be near impossible at best. However, the spoils of victory clouded his mind momentarily, and Tokaku found himself heaving in the opposite direction. He would dispose of this genin team and then make Tōko his bride. "No, not really. It didn't contain anything pertaining to the human body, or a new technique. Therefore... no I did not, it was not interesting." Asura brushed his hand through his glossing red hair. "Honey, aren't you supposed to use a different honorific. Something like i don't know, heika?" Rubbing his head at this point, he became bored of his very own words. "Ah right, that kid who switches bodies and stuff." Shaking her head in disappointment, Tōko decided to not even respond to her teammate's comments. Though she did wonder why are the males her age had such delusions of grandeur, deciding it was likely a demographic phenomenon. On second thought, after considering the consequences of approaching the enemy alone, he concluded that his chances at impressing Tōko would only diminish had he trotted off into battle on his own. Instead, he turned around, and headed off towards the location of his teammates. He already had a plan in mind, hopefully getting there wouldn't be much of an issue. Asura sighed as it had been taking his young Yamanaka lad to get there faster. "Hm, I guess we can lay out a little tactic I had in mind, Tōko." In attempts to head over to the scattered boards, Asura struggled to walk through the sand. Finally making it over to a pile of boards. Asura began to place the boards in designated positions while tweaking them to his liking. Looking at Tōko, Asura began to explain. "Should make us walking into the sunset much more better. Then the dissection will have more meaning to it." The sand proved difficult to move around in, and to make matters worse, Tokaku was forced to leave foot prints behind. Nonetheless, he carried on, hoping to reach the location of his teammates before long. "Seems he had the same line of thought as me," Tōko thought to herself, "...but for a bit of added flavor." Joining in on the preparations, Tōko glanced over the surroundings. If not for the promise of several days worth of upcoming life or death combat, and the unnatural concentration of male egos, then this location would make an excellent holiday retreat. Returning to the task at hand, Tōko hoped that Tokaku met with them sooner rather than later. As much as it irked her to admit it, three people would be more useful than two at this point. Accompanied by a gentle breeze, Tokaku appeared behind his teammates; setting down upon one knee, he presented a random bouquet of flowers to Tōko, almost as if he was neglecting the matters at hand all together. In truth, Tokaku's mind was always raveled in the game of love. In this particular instance, he had devoted his very soul to Tōko. Other times in the past, it had been the girl next door, the mailman's daughter, even the ramen shop owner's wife. However, it was not to say that the boy was not without limitations. Almost as quickly as he had lowered himself onto his knee, he rose, attending to the true matters at hand. The little stunt he had pulled earlier had been to set the tone; had he not given them a clear indication of his foolishness, they may not have truly believed it was him and not some sort of impostor. "Tōko-chan! Did you miss me?" He began, with a rather large grin overtaking his face. To greet his fellow male ally, Tokaku offered him a quick glance, before diverting his attention back to the beautiful maiden once more. "I'm sorry I left you with this guy. But on my time away, I figured out a bit of a strategy." Watching as his third teammate had finally made his way to where they were. After hearing the boy declaration that he had a plan, Asura was literally forced to lift an eyebrow. "Tokaku, please tell me this is another one of your jokes. You remember the last time you hatched a plan, Tokaku?" Asura was awaiting an answer seriously, it wasn't an open ended question, we wouldn't stop until Tokaku actually answered. Tokaku assumed Asura was referring to their separation. As far back as he could remember, it was more of Asura's fault than anything; to place the blame on an innocent being such as himself was degrading. "Yeah, right!" Tokaku exclaimed, his eyebrows narrowing. "As if this was all my fault. Either way, this plan I have is a real killer. It might even make you look good, as impossible as that may be." Team Yamashiro They gathered all of their strength as they managed to somehow swim towards the large mass of land and reached the shore of this "cursed island", while still dizzy and barely in fighting condition, "Team Yamashiro" was finally ashore. However, the three of them lost their strength and fell unconscious upon reaching. A few hours later, someone woke up. Eiki was the first one to wake up from what he could only describe as a terrible dream but only to find out that it was true. He turned his head towards the ground, some of the soft sand got into his sandals, he begins to remove his sandals as he begins to remember what exactly happened. "No. This cannot be happening," Eiki muttered to himself as he stared at what was right before his bespectacled eyes. His entire team was marooned on a deserted island. Eiki tries his best to remember what happened. *flasback/memory*: Team Yamashiro were heading to their destination through sea. While they were on the way, something horrible had happened ship and the waves started to rise. It was a windy day but suddenly, the sky was black, covered with unforgiving clouds and the roar of thunder only got stronger over time. Eiki predicted this wasn't gonna end well and as soon as it began to pour heavily, he crawled back into his bed (in his cabin) and said, "God, please don't kill me, don't kill me, I am just too young and handsome to die!" However, it seemed that his prayer or whatever it was, did not reach the deities. The storm only got worse and immediately a large tsunami wave hit their ship, everyone including the Captain was scared. He broke three of his ribs and his teeth, his mouth was filled with his own blood and broken teeth but the Captain did not give up, he tried his best to steer the ship but failed as another wave hit the ship but this time, it was so strong that it ripped the giant ship into pieces. All of the genins tried to stay close to each other but were overpowered by the strength of the waves. *back to present* Eiki tries to remember what happened next but apparently, he cannot remember what happened after that point. "Wakey, wakey, my dear lackey!" he exclaimed as he kicked an unconscious Jishin. The sun shone brilliantly and the high clouds drifted across the clear blue sky. His hands felt a bit clammy. He tried to look for any signs of other human activity but there was nobody in sight. The thought of being all alone sent shivers down his spine. But then, he heard something, he wasted no time and came to the conclusion that it was indeed all part of a well constructed plan. The second part of the exams and unarguably the most dreadful part of the exams. The sun was providing him and his teammates with warmth which allowed them to recover quickly. Eiki checked his left breast pocket and as he tried to reach for something, he found a high calorie protein bar and began eating it to prevent hypoglycemia and restore his lost strength. He looked at his teammates as they slowly began to regain their consciousness. Aimi was a little bit away from the other two, half buried in the sand from the impact. Her first thoughts as she woke up were, did someone try to snap my spine? Her back was killing her, but she pulled herself out of the earth before regenerating all the little cuts and bruises she obtained by being thrown about like a rag doll. She then went over to her teammates. Jishin is seemingly lifeless. He is laying down on the sand as his teammate, Eiki tries to wake him up. The Iwagakure Genin begins to breath heavily, which causes his teammates to worry for a minute. He then proceeds to snore, which lightens up his teammates who were worried for a second about his condition. He is waken up by Eiki's kick to his side, which causes considerable pain as his body is very sore and tired. He gets up in a rather comical way grabbing his side. Screaming in agony. "OWWWW! Hey, what was that for, dumbass!?" he screams at his teammate as he gets up to smack him, yet he's restricted by his worn out flesh. He kneels down in pain. His face fumes of agony and anguish. He pants and starts to breath heavily and quickly as sweat runs down his visage. "Shit!" he curses as he's confined by the pain of his limbs. Eiki looks at Jishin as he holds his forehead and in a soft tone says, "Don't shout! This headache keeps getting worse..." He sits down noticing that the soft sand made it difficult for him to move and his headache wouldn't let him do anything. He looked at the sand and found a bottle of rum as he dug it out and handed it to Jishin saying, "Drink it, it will give you some energy and Aimi, do you still have the scroll of heaven? We are going to need it. This is by design and no accident. There might be more genin teams on this island! We need to salvage whatever we can from the wreckage." Without wasting any more time, he inspected the small stones on the beach. He was surprised that this island had obsidian (A volcanic glass) and as he turned his head, he noticed what looked like a small volcanic mountain on the island. Eiki understood, if his team wants to survive then they must get the other scroll and get off the island as soon as possible. His facial expression changed suddenly, while he clearly refused to admit it, in his heart he knew this place was not safe. He looks back at Jishin and says, "Don't it all. We don't want you to get drunk now, do we? Put some of that alcohol on your injuries and patch it up homie! We got shit to do! Now, you might wanna use that little chakra sensing trick of yours just to make sure what kind of people we are up against." "The sensing technique should be useful on this island, thought it may not help the headache." Aimi said, still rubbing her back. "But I think we should probably stay on the beach for a little while until we get our bearings, there is nowhere to sneak up on us from as long as we're out here." Round 1 Encounter Effects:'''The soft sand makes it hard to move. All actions in which you move from place to place requires two actions. '''Team Infinite Tokaku Yamanaka: Tokaku had already located the enemy team through the Sensing Technique during his initial separation from his own team. This was an elementary move for a descendant of the Yamanaka, and in the case that there was another sensor on the opposing side, he would have had the clear cut advantage. Instead of moving through the sand, however, Tokaku took to traveling through the forest; albeit this was done silently through the ways of the ninja. He was careful not to give away his own position to the enemy team, as that would have been costly in a situation such as this. (2 move actions) Once he located the whereabouts of the enemy, his body sank into the tree, hiding himself effectively. As an adept sensor type shinobi, he was able to hide his chakra signature from the enemy team, all the while keeping a watchful eye on their every move. (1 attack action) Asura Uzumaki: Follows Tokaku's movements just by watching, adding on the his teammate's play. Jumping back on a nearby board to gain space he planted his feet so that he could be sturdy on the platform. Reaching into his pouch of tools he pulled out a scroll and held it in his hands. Bending to one knee he began to tinker the platform to his liking, readying it with needed precautions . (1 move action, 1 attack action) Toko Kannagi: As her teammates begin moving into position the sound of seagulls scavenging through the wreckage of the vessel echoes across the beach. Preparing for the upcoming engagement, Tōko begins working on a surprise for the enemy after donning both her protective eye wear and face mask. (3 delayed actions). Team Yamashiro Jishin: Jishin sighs as he finds the atmosphere filled with boredom and dullness. The quite air of the peaceful island makes him feel sick. He has annoyed written allover his visage as he wears his mask. "Well, I guess we need to find them before they find us." he says as he turns and looks to his teammates, giving them a slight nod. "Now I'm not the best at this, but here goes nothing." he declares as he closes his eyes, making the confrontation hand seal. Clearly he's concentrating really hard, trying to sense the presence of his opponents. A moment of silence consumes the place, only the sound of the passing breeze can be heard, traveling so serenely over the beach. (1 move action) Jishin suddenly opens his eyes violently as his stance changes completely. The quite atmosphere begins to fade as tension builds up quickly. He turns to look behind him, weaving a succession of hand seals he pulls down his mask "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" he shouts firing a giant fireball towards Asura's location, yet he misses him slightly due to the inaccuracy of his sensory. "Shit!" he curses loudly. "There's another one over there! I could sense his presence, yet it's very slight, very weak. He must be attempting to hide his chakra!" he declares, warning his teammates, pointing at Tokaku's location. (1 attack action, 1 delayed action) Aimi Kataihyouhi: Aimi had shook off the sand that was currently stuck in her hair, before looking around at the surroundings. Things would get real soon, and she needed to be prepared. She created a pair of skin clones that were still attached to her body in preparation. Delayed attack x2 She then formed a skin tentacle that broke off and wrapped around Eika's body, creating a bit of defense if her team mate needed it. Delayed Defense x1 Eiki Takaha: Round 2 Team Infinite Asura Uzumaki: Totaku Yamanaka: Toko Kannagi: Team Yamashiro Jishin: Aimi Kataihyouhi: Eiki Takaha: Round 3 Team Infinite Asura Uzumaki: Totaku Yamanaka: Toko Kannagi: Team Yamashiro Jishin: Aimi Kataihyouhi: Eiki Takaha: Round 4 Team Infinite Asura Uzumaki: Totaku Yamanaka: Toko Kannagi: Team Yamashiro Jishin: Aimi Kataihyouhi: Eiki Takaha: Round 5 Team Infinite Asura Uzumaki: Totaku Yamanaka: Toko Kannagi: Team Yamashiro Jishin: Aimi Kataihyouhi: Eiki Takaha: